This invention relates in general to coding and decoding of information symbols, and more particularly to a decryption device for decoding predetermined information symbols encrypted within a rectangular array of further symbols.
Present day wallpaper manufacturers publish sample books for illustrating samples of their products to prospective customers. The sample books include actual samples of wallpaper patterns and some photographs of room settings.
These books are sold by the manufacturer to authorized distributors who cover a predetermined territory. The distributor in turn sells the books to retailers. Those retailers generally carry a vast library of these books.
Each page of a sample book includes a number to which a customer may refer for identifying a particular pattern. Upon identifying the model number, the customer orders the wallpaper from the retailer who in turn orders it from the distributor.
In recent years, a number of discount operations have been established throughout North America for legitimately purchasing large quantities of wallpaper for sale to consumers and ignoring authorized distribution channels.
These discount operations do not normally carry copies of the sample books. Thus, in order for a customer to order from one of these discount operations, the customer must enter the business premises of an authorized dealer in order to identify a book and a pattern, and then record the pattern number from that sample book.
The customer then furnishes the discount warehouse with the book name and the pattern number for identifying the desired wallpaper design in order that the discount operation may supply the desired wallpaper directly to the customer at a discount price substantially less than the prices charged by the retailer.
Wallpaper retailers have suffered financial losses as a result of the activities of such discount operations, particularly in view of the fact that manufacturers, distributors and retailers invest substantial sums into design and development of new patterns and new sample books.
None of these costs are incurred by the discount operations who therefore merely reap profits at the expense of losses incurred by the retailers.
According to the present invention, a decryption system has been developed in which each page of a wallpaper sample book contains an array of symbols (long code) in which the valid pattern number (short code) and page number is embedded or encrypted. Each retailer who purchased the sample book is also provided with a card overlay for decoding the embedded or encrypted page and pattern number.
Thus, in operation, a client is prevented from quickly ascertaining the pattern number from the sample book. The client though, is informed of the price of the product, by a price code printed on each sheet which refers to a price index on the inside of the front or back cover.
In order for the customer to place an order for the wallpaper product, he or she must indicate to the dealer which wallpaper sample he or she wishes to buy.
The dealer then decodes the pattern number from the corresponding page of the sample book by using the overlay card.
Since the overlay card and the sample book are property of the dealer, and cannot be obtained by the discount operations unless they buy the book, the customer is prevented from circumventing the authorized channels of sale for the product, thus enabling the dealer to recoup his investment in the sample books.
Prior art decryption systems have been developed for use as educational aids, toys, marking guides, etc., but have not been hitherto used in connection with the problem of preventing sales of merchandise outside of authorized distribution channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,457 (Nicoletti) discloses cipher apparatus comprising a frame having a fixed reference means thereon; and a plurality of parallel bars slidably mounted in the frame for displacement individually with relation to the reference means. All of the different bars bear an equal number of figures so as to furnish for each position of the bars determined in accordance with a selected numerical key a ciphering table which forms a guide for the breaking up of the message into definite groups of letters.
The Nicoletti system suffers from the disadvantage of acquiring re-alignment of each line of numbers in order to read an encrypted or ciphered code.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,445 (Friedman) discloses a method and apparatus for constructing and grading objective examinations comprising a template which is placed on an answer sheet, the template having pre-punched holes which yield a plurality of answer patterns depending on the template orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,010 (Mack) discloses a cryptographic cheque system comprising a plurality of cheques of a form to be used in a pack, each cheque having edge tabs, the location of each tab upon its edge representing a certain numerical value, there being not more than one tab upon each edge, the tabs of different cheques being differently located upon the respective edges thereof. The tabs of the different cheques denote different numerical values distinguishing the various individual accounts represented by the cheques from each other.
Thus, each of the Mack and Friedman patents show special indentations or protrusions which are used to orient a coded card.
French Patent 1,442,375 (Pacotto) discloses a game comprising a substrate carrying a plurality of letters arranged in a square array, and a template having a plurality of apertures disposed therein, designed for overlaying the substrate such that predetermined letters of the array appear through the apertures to form word messages. The template or overlay of Pacotto must be aligned with its edges along corresponding edges of the substrate in order for the proper letters to appear in the apertures.
U.K. Patent GB 1,239,027 (Masters) discloses a coding and decoding system comprising a sheet of thin card provided with a plurality of randomly assorted apertures arranged in rows. The card is placed over a sheet of paper and the messages written on the paper using only those parts exposed through the apertures in the card, one character being placed in each of the apertures. The card is then removed and the gaps in the rows of characters which have been written are filled in with randomly chosen characters, either one or two between each letter or pair of characters in the message according to the width of the gaps. The resulting rows of characters on the paper will form gibberish, the intelligibility of the message being entirely masked by the presence of the random characters. In order to read the message, the card must be replaced in the same orientation over the message, whereupon only the characters forming the message are visible through the apertures.
Masters discloses use of an identifying mark for identifying each orientation placed at suitable points on the card (i.e. in respective four corners of the card).
Additional prior art U.S. patents have issued relating to the general problem of message coding and decoding. Examples of such prior art patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,581 (Levine), PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,257 (Rand), PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,608 (Watkins), and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,260 (Gray). PA1 a) a substrate carrying a representation of an article of merchandise; PA1 b) a plurality of encrypted information symbols for identifying said article of merchandise and located within an array of further symbols carried by said substrate, said array being arranged in a plurality of rows by a further plurality of columns; PA1 c) a pair of registration marks carried by said substrate and located at a predetermined orientation with respect to said array, said predetermined orientation being adjustable to within a predetermined number of said rows and columns; and PA1 d) overlay means adapted for covering said rectangular array, said overlay means including a first pair of apertures arranged to uncover said pair of registration marks, and a plurality of further apertures arranged to uncover said encrypted information symbols responsive to said first pair of apertures uncovering said pair of registration marks, thereby identifying said article of merchandise. PA1 a) arranging a plurality of information symbols within an array of further symbols, whereby said information signals are encrypted; PA1 b) locating a pair of registration marks on opposite sides of said array and at a predetermined orientation with respect to said array, said predetermined orientation being adjustable to within a predetermined number of rows and columns of said array; PA1 c) covering said array with an overlay means, said overlay means including a first pair of spaced apart apertures adapted for uncovering said pair of registration marks, and a further plurality of apertures disposed between said first pair of apertures and adapted for uncovering said plurality of information symbols; and PA1 d) positioning said overlay means such that said first pair of apertures uncovers said registration marks, whereby said further plurality of apertures uncover and thereby decrypt said plurality of information symbols.
All of the above discussed patents suffer from the disadvantage that, for a given array or collection of encrypted symbols, only a singular decoded message can be obtained therefrom. This results from the fact that according to the prior art patents, the aperture overlay is required to be aligned with either corresponding edges of the underlying substrate or carrier on which the message symbols are disposed, or aligned with predetermined registration or identification marks located on an outer perimeter such as a corner of the carrier, thereby limiting placement of the overlay card to a singular orientation relative to the carrier.